Gotham
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: “Call me Mom.” {Love You Universe}(oneshot)(COMPLETE)


Nightwing held his breath. "So?"

Starfire screamed.

He yanked on his ear. "Does that mean you'll like to?"

She threw her arms around his neck. "I will! I will! When are we to go?!"

Nightwing sighed heavily. "Today."

She glared at him. "Why are you just telling me now?"

"I was hoping it'd be too late and I could cancel." He told the truth.

She leveled a look on him. "No. We will go to Gotham and visit the Batman."

"But we'll be gone the whole weekend and maybe Cy doesn't want to be in charge that long?"

"He is a great second in command and will carry out his duties with efficiency. Friend Bumble Bee will assist him." She tightened her arms around his neck.

"Super strength! Super strength!" He gasped.

"I know." She stared him in the eyes.

He grinned weakly.

pagebreak

Changeling, Cyborg and Kid Flash laughed uproariously.

"Shut up! It's not funny! She could have killed me!" Nightwing snapped.

"That's what you get!" Cyborg howled. "Trying to put this on me!"

"You could help me, you know!"

"Didn't you promise Catwoman you'd come?" Changeling demanded. "Just go. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"I'm thinking of a lot of things."

"Just chillax." Kid Flash wrapped an arm around his neck. "Once you go, nobody can say you didn't do your part and try."

Nightwing brightened. "You're right."

"So when are you leaving?"

"As soon as she and Chris get down here. Did I tell you Jason is bringing Blackfire?"

"She's his girlfriend." Cyborg shook his head. "As long as she doesn't start a fight with her sister, you should be all good."

"X and Blackfire? Why is everybody so forgiving?!"

"If Starfire can forgive Blackfire for all the crap she's done to her, I think we can." Changeling said dryly.

"And you're the only one with a real problem with Red-X." Kid Flash shrugged.

Nightwing sighed. "I'm worrying for nothing. Aren't I?"

"Hey, if anyone's vigilant, it's you." Cyborg clapped a hand to his back.

"But I sound like him. He doesn't trust anybody and holds serious grudges. I don't want to be like that."

"Then take this weekend to let some things go. Hanging onto the past only upsets you now." Changeling said.

The doors to the garage opened and Starfire stepped through with Christopher. "Hello, friends!"

"Hi, Uncle Gar! Hi, Uncle Vic! Hi, Uncle Wally! Hi, Daddy!" Christopher waved.

"What's up, little dude?" Cyborg held his hand out for Christopher to slap.

"We're going to see Grandfather and Uncle Tim." Christopher told him.

"Aw yeah?"

"Yeah." He giggled.

"Come on. Let's get this over with. Got everything, Star?" Nightwing looked to his fiancée.

She held up her purse. "Yes."

"Alright, come on." He put Christopher in his car seat as she got in the front of his car.

"Bye! Have a good time!" The guys waved as they left. "Keep calm!"

Nightwing glared until they were gone then got in the front seat. He adjusted the mirror and the radio before taking off.

pagebreak

The door opened slowly. The butler's eyes widened slightly before he composed himself. "Welcome home, Master Dick."

"This is just a visit, Alfred." Nightwing held up a hand. "I'd like for you to meet my fiancée, Kori and our son, Chris."

"Miss Kori and Master Chris." Alfred bowed.

Starfire squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Star! He's old!" Nightwing pried her off him.

"I apologize." Starfire let him go.

Alfred composed himself. "It is quite alright, madam."

"Hi!" Christopher waved happily. "I'm four. How old are you?"

Nightwing facepalmed.

"I'm quite a ways older than you, Master Chris." Alfred's lips twitched.

"You talk funny." Christopher giggled.

"I suppose I do."

"He's English, Chris." Nightwing said.

"Like on the map, Daddy?" Christopher looked up at him.

"Yeah. Remember when I showed you and Charlie all the different countries of Europe?"

"Yeah."

"Come inside." Alfred waved a hand. "I'll get your bags."

"No, I have them." Nightwing picked up the three bags.

"It is my job."

"I'm not hearing of it, Alfred." He ignored him.

Alfred smiled. "Allow me to show you to your rooms."

pagebreak

"We are to reside in the same chambers?" Starfire whispered.

"We're going to do it after we're married anyway." Nightwing shrugged.

Starfire twirled in the air then went to the windows to open the heavy curtains. "This is your old room?"

"Yeah. It hasn't changed a bit." Nightwing wasn't sure if he should be flattered or repulsed.

Starfire flew to the walls and inspected its contents. "These are the "bands", are they not?"

"Yeah, they're posters of bands." He began unpacking. They were only staying one night and leaving early the next morning so they could be in Jump City by Monday morning.

Starfire went to poke around the drawers. "It is like discovering you all over again."

"I'm not all that different."

"I beg to differ." She was amazed by the things she found.

He was amused by her interest. "I'm going to go check on Chris. Have fun going through all this junk."

"Treasure!" She shouted.

He chuckled on the way out.

pagebreak

There was a knock at the door. Starfire opened it, not knowing who to expect. "Sister?!"

"Hi, baby sis." Blackfire smirked.

"I did not know you were to attend." Starfire hugged her sister tightly.

"Jay said my attendance was mandatory." Blackfire shrugged.

"I don't go anywhere without my Komi." Jason Todd (Red-X) leaned against the doorframe. "We're a package deal."

Starfire brightened.

"Where's Dick?"

She pointed across the hall. "With Christopher."

"Does this mean we can finally meet him?" Blackfire's eyes shined.

"Yes!" Starfire let her go and flew across the hall. She knocked on the door then opened it. "Fiancé Nightwing? Bumgorf Christopher? We have the visitors."

Nightwing looked up from playing army men with his son. He stopped himself from frowning. "Hey."

Jason saw how much it was costing him and laughed. "Relax, big brother. We come in peace."

"Brother?" Christopher looked between them.

"Hey, kid. I'm your Uncle Jason."

"You're Daddy's brother? But he has Uncle Tim." Christopher was so confused.

"He has two. I'm older than your Uncle Tim but younger than your daddy."

Christopher nodded. "How old are you?"

"How old are you?" Jason returned.

"Four. I'll be five next month."

"I'm like four and a half of you."

Christopher giggled. "You talk like Daddy."

"Do I?" Jason grinned.

"He's so cute!" Blackfire cooed.

"I know!" Starfire floated.

Christopher looked at Blackfire. "Aunt Raven told me you were Mommy's sister."

"I am." Blackfire nodded. "Can I have a hug?"

Christopher got up and went to hug her.

Blackfire had to hold back her strength when she really just wanted to hug the stuffing out of him. "You're so precious!"

"How old are you?"

"When you turn five, I'll be five of you."

Christopher nodded. "I can't multiply yet. But I can add!"

"Add five plus five."

"Ten!"

"Add five more."

"Fifteen!"

"Add five more."

"Twenty!"

"That's how old your mommy is. Add five more."

"Really? Twenty five!"

"That's how old I am."

"Wow! You're old!"

Blackfire's face cracked as Jason and Nightwing laughed. Both caught themselves but the damage was done. Blackfire glared at both.

"I'm sorry, babe." Jason tried to kiss her but she was not to be swayed. "He's a kid. He doesn't know what he's saying."

Starfire swatted Nightwing. He bit his tongue before apologizing.

Christopher realized he hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry, auntie." He stopped. "What's your name?"

"Komi." She kissed his cheek. "I forgive you."

"Komi." Christopher repeated. "That sounds like Mommy's name."

"Her name is Koriand'r and my name is Komand'r."

"Your name means black fire."

Her eyes widened. "Yes. How do you know that?"

"Mommy teaches me Taman."

"Tamaranean." She pronounced for him.

"Yeah. That."

Blackfire smiled. "What all do you know?"

"I know all my colors and I know the goddess and I know fire and I know ice and I know-"

"Alright, I get it. Your mommy teaches you a lot."

"Yup!"

"That's good. You like to learn?"

"I don't like to stay still. Aunt Karen says I have ants in my pants." He giggled.

"I didn't like learning either. It was always so boring." Jason said.

"I enjoy learning." Starfire lifted a shoulder.

"So did I." Blackfire threw in.

"Not me." A voice said from the door. They all turned to view Tim Drake (Robin). He waved. "Hi."

"Hi, Uncle Tim!" Christopher went from Blackfire to hug Tim.

"Hey, buddy!" Tim hugged him. "When did you all get here?"

"Not that long ago." Jason hugged him over Christopher.

Nightwing walked over to shake his hand. "Where've you been?"

"I got summer school and had to come in for Saturday detention." Tim rolled his eyes.

"Why do you have to go to summer school?" Jason asked.

"Why do you have detention?" Nightwing followed up.

"Please don't ride me about this. Bruce already gave me crap about my grades (which is not my fault!) and I got detention for punching this loudmouth." Tim sighed.

"Why are you fighting in school?"

"He called me Oliver Twist and the boy version of Annie."

Jason frowned. "Who is this jerk?"

"Alvin Swift." Tim spat.

"I say we pay this punk a visit."

"Violence is not the way." Nightwing side-eyed him. He turned back to Tim. "Just ignore him. Nobody cares what he thinks."

"Colleen Baker might!" Tim argued.

"Should have known this was over a girl."

"She was finally paying attention to me and he ruined it!"

"Go after a smart girl. Why is she in summer school?"

"She wants to graduate early so she goes to summer school for extra credit."

"She _is_ a smart girl. If she's a nice girl, she won't care about whatever that guy said."

"I don't know how you got her." Jason hooked a thumb at Starfire. "You don't know anything about girls. Especially fifteen year old girls."

"I'm engaged to be married; I think I know something." Nightwing growled.

"Pure luck." Jason taunted.

Nightwing turned red and clenched his fists. "Don't start with me!"

"Guys! Calm down!" Tim put a hand on both of their chests. "We're supposed to be having family dinner."

Starfire dragged Nightwing away from Jason. "Do not let him make you lose your temper."

"Stop antagonizing him." Blackfire slapped Jason's arm.

"Look at me!" Christopher wanted to diffuse the situation. When everyone was looking at him, he flew into the air and did flips.

They all clapped, distracted.

pagebreak

A bell went off.

"What is happening?" Starfire leapt to her feet.

"It's just for dinner." Nightwing held his hands out.

"There is no alert?"

"No."

She calmed herself. "Do I look the alright?"

"You look fine." He stood up. "Come on, Chris."

The little boy scrambled to his feet and put away his toy cars. "Okay, Daddy."

The family went into the hallway, where Jason and Blackfire were coming from Jason's room and Tim was coming from his own. They walked down the stairs and led the newcomers to the dining room.

They all took seats as Alfred continued bringing dishes. A couple walked in while they were talking about their favorite pizza, a safe topic.

Nightwing, Jason and Tim stood. "Ms. Kyle."

Selina Kyle (Catwoman) smiled and rubbed her protruding stomach. "I think it's a little late for that. Call me Mom."

They looked at her like she was crazy.

She laughed. "Kidding! I'm kidding! But you don't have to be so formal. Call me Selina."

"That's inappropriate." Nightwing refused.

"You're straight as an arrow." She clucked.

"That's the truth." Jason muttered.

"Just call her Selina." Bruce Wayne (Batman) groaned. "It doesn't matter."

" _I_ respect her." Nightwing griped.

Bruce glared at him. "I respect her as well!"

"So you say."

Bruce took a step forward as did Nightwing. Selina grabbed Bruce's arm while Starfire grabbed Nightwing's hand.

"Be the nice." Starfire chided.

"Keep calm." Selina advised.

Bruce composed himself. "I'm glad you were able to make it in one piece. All of you."

"Now just mean it and this will go swimmingly." Jason raised his water glass.

Bruce turned a look on him so dark, he grinned. "I do mean it."

"Uh huh."

Blackfire elbowed Jason. "Stop it."

"Selina, meet my fiancée." Nightwing decided to just ignore Bruce. "Kori, meet Selina."

Selina went to shake Starfire's hand. "Kori is it? That's a lovely name and you're a lovely girl."

"Thank you, Ms. Selina!" Starfire shook her hand hard. "I am sure you are filled with the love as well!"

"Don't shake too hard." Nightwing reminded her. "She's pregnant."

Starfire adjusted her strength.

Nightwing set Christopher in front of himself. "And this is Chris. Our four year old son."

"Hi!" Christopher waved. "You're pretty!"

Selina melted. "Awww! You're so cute!"

Christopher beamed. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, sweetie."

He reached for her hand. She gave it, thinking he wanted to shake it but he kissed her instead.

"Where did he learn that?!"

"From me." Nightwing grinned.

Selina laughed, a clear tinkling sound. "I love it!"

"Selina, meet my girlfriend, Komi. Kori's sister." Jason pulled Blackfire up.

Selina went around the table and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Which one is older?"

"I am." Blackfire shook her hand.

"You're both so pretty."

"You're pretty, too." Blackfire smiled.

"Yeah but to be your age again." She sighed heavily before perking up. "How long have you known Jason?"

"A year."

"Did you know he and Dick were brothers?"

"Not until we were dating a while."

"They're a secretive bunch."

"Completely." Blackfire agreed.

"All of them. From Bruce on down to Tim."

"Hey!" All four sputtered.

"Bruce, come meet Komi." She went on as if they hadn't raised objections.

Bruce grumbled but went to speak to her. "Hello."

Blackfire bit her bottom lip. She could tell he didn't like her. "Hi."

"Make it as awkward as possible, Bruce." Jason taunted. "You're good at that."

"I just said hello. How can you find fault with that?" Bruce bit off.

"You know you have that judgy judgmental face. But you don't have to like her. I love her."

"Why are you getting so huffy? It's not like I said you should break up and date someone human."

"There's the rub. You don't trust aliens."

"That's not true, Jason." Nightwing put up a hand. "He doesn't trust anybody."

"I haven't said a word out of line but you two are continuously acting like children!" Bruce snapped.

"Maybe because you treat us like children!" Jason bit off. "You act like you're the only capable adult in the world!"

"Adult?!" Nightwing scoffed. "He thinks he's the only capable _person_! If you want anything done, just call the almighty Batman! He knows all!"

"He can _never_ be wrong!"

"Don't think different from him! Then you're a blind idiot who doesn't deserve life!"

"I'm not a monster!" Bruce yelled.

Nightwing and Jason remained silent.

"I get that you're mad at me and you think I've ruined your lives-!"

"You did!" Both snapped.

"I am not a monster! I raised you the best I could and I'm sorry if you think I dropped the ball but I didn't know what I was doing. I know things now. I know what not to do and I have a chance to do better." Bruce sighed. "Maybe I was wrong to expect you to handle this the way I wanted you to? I've been saying how I want to do right by this baby when I haven't even tried to make it right with you."

It was silent as Nightwing and Jason picked their jaws off the floor.

"I'm going to be a better father. To you _and_ the baby."

Tim was the only one whose brain kick started. "How?"

"By apologizing."

Nightwing clapped a hand to his chest and breathed heavily.

"Not funny." Bruce leveled a glare on him.

"Not… laughing." He wheezed.

"Are you having a heart attack?" Jason asked, worried.

Nightwing shook his head. "I'm okay. It just felt weird."

"Are you sure?" Tim stood up. "I can check your blood pressure."

"What?"

"We learned it in school."

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Christopher stood on his chair.

"I'm fine, Chris. Don't worry." Nightwing massaged his chest.

"Are you the sure?" Starfire put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. I am fine."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital?" Selina chewed on her bottom lip.

"My heart just skipped a couple beats. I'm fine. Please sit down."

"If you're sure."

Bruce sat her then seated himself. "What's new in California? You've been getting some really good weather." Everyone stared at him. "Well it is. It's been in the seventies all week."

"How do you know that?" Jason asked with a touch of fear.

"The app on my phone."

"You use apps?" Nightwing was astonished.

"I have to come into the new world. I fear I'm not perfect at it but I'm getting the hang of it."

"Whoa." Both Nightwing and Jason breathed.

Tim chewed on his bottom lip. "I could show you."

"Thank you, Tim." Bruce said pleasantly. "Now Alfred, what's for dinner?"

pagebreak

"I've called you all in here to give an official statement of apology." Bruce steepled his fingers together.

Nightwing, Jason and Tim looked at each other before staring at him. "Really?"

"Yes. I did not raise you the way my parents raised me before they died. I know they would be disappointed in me. But I'm going to do better. Starting with apologizing to you, Dick. I should have never bribed you into talking to Selina. That was my job."

Nightwing licked his suddenly dry lips. "Okay? Apology accepted."

"I want to apologize to both you and Jason for how things ended with us. I was the adult and I didn't act like it. I put you in impossible situations then got mad when you pushed back. It was unfair of me."

Nightwing and Jason sat with their mouths open.

"I want to apologize to all three of you for the danger I put you in for all these years. I realize that's no way to grow up and it sounds like a military cult. Shirley helped me realize that if I really wanted to help the city, I would have urged you to become police officers. It never even occurred to me you could be cops."

"Nana said that?" Nightwing was confused. "When?"

"Christmas."

"Why?" Tim asked. "How did that conversation even start?"

"I was venting about you two not being happy about the baby and she read me the riot act. But I wasn't ready to hear it. I've had some time to reflect on it and she was right. My way wasn't always the right way."

"Bless Nana." Nightwing muttered.

"Who's Nana?" Jason asked.

"She's the greatest." Tim said.

"Shirley is very wise." Bruce agreed.

"She's Cyborg's grandmother." Nightwing explained. "She's like all of our grandmother now."

"Will I get to meet her?" Jason wanted to know.

"She'll be at Chris's birthday party."

"Am I invited?"

"If I forgive him, it'd be petty of me not to forgive you."

"You forgive me?" Bruce monotoned, hiding his hope.

"I've grown up a lot in six years. I have to let some stuff go." He shrugged. "My therapist warns me of becoming hard and bitter."

"You see a therapist?!" They all looked at him like he said he ate puppies.

"Yes. And I suggest you all do the same. Mine really helps me."

"Isn't it weird to tell her everything about you?" Tim asked.

"I don't tell her everything. I tell her what I want her to know. She helps me figure stuff out."

"What do you talk about?" Jason was in awe.

"That's private. But we talk about my parents a lot."

"Why?" Tim didn't understand that part.

"Because I don't want to forget them."

Jason nodded. "Maybe therapy isn't a bad gig?"

Bruce looked at Tim. "Would you like to go?"

Tim's eyes widened. "You'd let me go to therapy?"

"We'd have to find someone I really trust but yes, if you want to."

Tim smiled to himself. "Okay."

pagebreak

Nightwing yawned. "The moral of the story is don't get ahead of yourself."

Christopher yawned, copying him. "Daddy? That lady is pregnant? She gon have a baby?"

"Yes, Selina is pregnant. She's going to have a baby."

"Like Aunt Raven and Aunt Kole and Aunt Karen and Aunt Jade?"

"Yes. Just like your aunts."

He nodded. "What is she having?"

"A boy. Your grandfather just told me his name is Damien."

"Damien." Christopher breathed. "That's Grandfather's son?"

"Yup. That makes him your uncle."

"But I'm older." Christopher was confused.

"I know but he's still your uncle."

"What about Grandpa's baby?"

"He'll be your uncle, too."

"Okay, Daddy." Christopher snuggled into his covers.

Starfire kissed his head. "Sleep tight, my precious bumgorf."

"Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Chris." Nightwing got up from the bed. He and Starfire tiptoed out and went to their room.

"How was your meeting in his study I was not dropping the eaves on?" Starfire picked up her brush and started brushing her hair.

"The door is solid oak. I know you didn't hear anything." Nightwing sat on the bed.

She pouted. "I was not listening in."

He just looked at her.

She twitched then changed the subject. "Were you able to find resolution with your father?"

"Yeah, we're good." He took off the tie he was wearing.

Starfire set down the brush and came over to straddle his lap. "I have the pride in you."

He put his hands on her hips. "How much?"

She smiled and dipped her head. "I am filled up."

Selina hugged Christopher hard. "I'm going to miss you."

"Will you come to my birthday party?" He asked, childishly.

"I'd love to!"

"Yay!"

"Come on, Chris!" Nightwing called out.

Christopher gave Selina one last squeeze before waving and running down the steps to the car. "Bye, Ms. Selina! Bye, Grandfather! Bye, Uncle Tim!"

The trio waved.

"Bye, Uncle Jason! Bye, Aunt Komi!" Christopher let Nightwing buckle him in, even though he knew how to do it himself now.

Both waved.

Starfire hugged Selina. "It was the immense pleasure to meet you."

"It was great meeting you, too." Selina said. "Both of you and Chris."

Blackfire smiled. "It was nice meeting you, too."

"Come on, babe. We gotta beat traffic." Jason leaned against his car.

The girls climbed in the separate cars and buckled up.

Nightwing and Jason gave Selina hugs and messed with Tim before approaching Bruce.

"I'm proud of you." Bruce said with some difficulty.

Both nodded. "See you in a few weeks."

"Goodbye." He waved them off.

They got in their cars and sped away from the mansion.

Selina turned to go inside. "This was a good visit. Wouldn't you say?"


End file.
